Seeking you out
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: I wrote this story for:lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl,she came up with the idea and I wrote the story.Hinata is left for dead by Sasuke, and by chance Itachi saves her and gives her a home, Hinata finds herself falling for Itachi.
1. Fate's on my side!

This story was actually written for **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**, I asked her if she wanted me to write an Itachi and Hinata fic, and it turned out she did!!! I'm surprised to say the least no one well except for** Hin4-cH4n** who I wrote a previous story for; has ever wanted me to write them a fic just for them, I somewhat hate **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**, but I can't because I hate myself more for offering…I really shouldn't do this…Just kidding I like to write so if you have a story you'd like me to do, I'll change the idea you come up with a bit, and the only requirement is that you read and **review** my stories!! Because both: **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl** and **HiN4-cH4n** are awesome and leave me really encouraging reviews although **HiN4-cH4n** seems to be lagging it lately!!! They are two of my friends on this site!!!

I have a poll up please take part in it, and all you Just a betrayal followers not to worry the newest chapter is all written out and I began to type it up hopefully the new chapter will be up in less then two weeks, my philosophy class is over and my new class starts in two weeks so yup!

This is a short story I think it'll be 3 chapters, I already got the second one down I just need to send it to **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl** sadly she hasn't told me what she thinks of this chapter which is why I took so long in posting it, and to this day I haven't gotten her response, I'm really quite sad…

Anyhow here is the new story…

Thanks!!!!

I hope you enjoy it; Itachi is a bit different in the story…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fate's on my side!**

I've been living with these two men for over a year now, Kisame and I get along great it's the other man I'm worried about, Itachi has continued to ignore me for more than a year now, I mean he'll talk to me every once in a while but he's just so cold. I look over at Kisame who is in the kitchen with me; he's drinking his cup of coffee and talking to me as I wash the dishes.

"Kisame," I listen as Itachi comes into the entryway of the kitchen, I turn back as Kisame looks in my direction and I nod, my eyes wander to Itachi's back as he walks out of the entryway and into the living room to talk in private with the man he's partnered with in the Organization known as: Akatsuki, they'll probably be going on a mission. After a few minutes Kisame comes back into the kitchen with a sad expression and an empty mug, I get a hold of the cup before he could think of washing it.

"Sorry Hinata! We've got to get going! Well come back once we're done," I smile and nod my eyes look at Itachi as he passes by the kitchen's entrance and think back to the day he found me wounded and in the rain…

(I know some people hate italics but they so work for recalling memories!!)

_My team and I were sent on a mission and once we completed the mission we saw Sasuke pass by in the village we were currently leaving. Kurenai-sensei said we shouldn't do anything it wasn't part of our current mission but I asked her to please make an exception, I was reacting like this because I know how much Sasuke means to Naruto, the boy I love. She gave in after Kiba and Shino said that it was our duty as Konoha shinobi to bring back our fellow classmate, I was thankful to them. Kurenai-sensei told us that our mission was to tail Sasuke and find out his location we weren't to engage him._

_But we did, he found us and killed my team and left me for dead with them. Sadly I lived and felt I was in fact going to die. I dug their graves for all four teammates. I figured if I were to die because I was digging their grave then that was the least I can do, after all I was the cause of their death, if I hadn't asked them then none of this would've happened._

_But, it wasn't meant to be and instead of dying; I was meant to take revenge on their behalf!_

_So I got up and looked down at the fresh dirt graves and bowed my head with tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_Right here in front of you guys, I promise to kill Sasuke for you guys!! I promise! I won't care how Naruto feels because the way I feel…I feel so…" but I couldn't go on instead I fell to my knees crying so hard that the wounds in stomach and chest had my blood gushing out of them._

_I wandered around for I don't know how long, I can recall people seeing me and running away in fear, they didn't help me instead they fled at the sight of me, I didn't receive any help and so I stopped trying to ask for help instead I wandered into the forest wondering at every moment if I was going to die then and there._

_The truth is I've given up but one day as it rained heavily and it felt that I gained twenty pounds too heavy to walk I just laid there waiting for me to finally die. My wounds were nasty crusty on the outside but gooey and rotten inside, I just looked up at the moon my eyelids growing heavy when I heard two sets of feet come close to me, I looked up at them and saw one man surrounded in darkness put his exterior was glowing, what I do remember was my hand stretching out to touch him hoping to make him brighter because something in me wished for him to walk proudly in the sun…_

_Next thing I knew I woke up in a warm bed, I was confused one minute I was laying in the rain awaiting my death and now I'm in a comfortable bed sleeping, my eyelids felt heavy and wanted to go down, the light shining in the room was too much for me and I slid down in the huge bed to hide from the light and brought up the covers. I felt a sting at the location of my wounds but that's all that was when I noticed that I wasn't dressed, like I usually am, I had on loose man's pajama bottoms and a man's pajama top._

"_Oi, Itachi I think she's awake because I can't see her head, she's probably under the covers all embarrassed that we saw her naked!! Shouldn't you come to check on her? After all she's your patient!" I hear a man yell, I take a peek as I kind of remove the covers and see a blue shark man towering over me, I can't help it and I scream out in fear and hide back under the covers. "Better than I expected, for a minute I thought you were going to faint," I hear him mutter._

"_W-what?" I find myself whispering to the man._

"_Ah, it's because you look like one of those fragile characters and so I thought you'd faint at the sight of me," he answers, I find myself giggling under the blankets._

"_N-no! I-I was just t-taken a-aback! I'm not scared nor am I fragile!" I say removing the covers from my head and I sit up, I smile up at him, and he grins showing his sharp teeth, wait he wouldn't feed me to get me fat then eat me? I swallow down my doubt and keep my smile on my mouth._

"_That's good because I really wouldn't want your parents or something come after us, after all we have enough trouble with the villages," he murmurs._

"_Eh?" this is not like me, and then I notice his coat and look up to see a Mist headband with the village symbol a line scratched through it, wait he couldn't be? "Are you from Akatsuki?" I inquiry him, he nods._

"_You're from Leaf aren't you?" he questions me, my mouth suddenly grows dry as I nod, his smile widens, "you know the nine-tails brat?" he asks leaning a bit into me, I lean back further onto the headboard._

"_N-no-o," I lie, "never-r talked to him-m; my father forbid me to make-e contact with h-him," I say._

"_Really? I thought he was loved by the village," he answers._

"_He isn't," I hear a voice say I look up at the doorway and see Itachi Uchiha, the man that killed his whole clan, the man of legend, he's here…he is standing right in front of me, what should I do? Should I run? But I can't my body won't respond. "Let's go," he says to the guy next to me._

"_Wait! Itachi should we just leave her?" the man asks, "shouldn't we take care of her to make sure she doesn't runaway to tell her village our location?" he chases after him, I sit here shocked that the killer was in the same room as me, he talked in front of me. Should I run to the village and tell them what happened? _

_I think back to the promise I made my team, and find myself wanting to get close to Itachi, so that I can learn from him, after all who better to teach me about Sasuke then his older brother? _

_Honestly fate must be on my side…_

But still it's been over an year that I'm with them and not once have I asked Itachi to take me on as his pupil, I've never had the chance…ah, who am I kidding! I haven't even thought of that not since I first came up with the idea. It must have been because of what Kisame said after they came back.

(Yes, I'm going back to the italics!!!)

_I was perplexed when they came back after a week, so as I was humming to a song as I cleaned the living room and I saw the shark man stand there in the entrance of the small house with an annoyed Itachi next to him, I felt my face turn bright red, I bow at them._

"_Oi, you didn't run away! I for sure thought you would! And you're cleaning the house? What the hell I need to sit!" he shouts as he sits down on one of the couches that's in the living room, Itachi doesn't even look at me as he walks away. "He's in a foul mood," he explains to me, I nod watching Itachi as he opens the door to one of the rooms I didn't go into._

"_Was the mission difficult?" I inquire innocently; he shakes his head in disagreement._

"_Nope! Hey what's your name?" he asks looking up at me, I smile._

"_I'm Hinata Hyuga pleased to meet you," I answer as I bow at him._

"_Oh, Hinata! My name is Kisame, pleased to make your acquaintance!" he tells me with a smile, good now I know his name I can call him by his name instead of shark man!_

"_It's nice to finally know your name," I say sitting down in the sofa opposite him._

"_I know!" he says, "so how have you been for the past week?" Kisame asks me._

"_Oh, I was fine! Thanks for asking," I say looking up at him._

"_That's good because if you plan to stay with us, half the time we probably won't be here, we got busy lives you know," he says._

"_It's okay if I do stay?" I wonder out loud._

"_Yeah, after all you went through, I thought you were a goner kid!" he says, "was it your father who did that to you? Was he the one that tried to kill you?" Kisame asks me leaning away from the sofa and towards me, my eyes become wider._

"_No, it was a mission and my team and I encountered a bad man and he killed them all, he thought I was dead that's why he just left, he didn't bother to find out if I was alive or what," I confess looking down at my trembling hands._

"_You know we are bad men too? We've killed countless of men for Akatsuki, actually I was surprised Itachi got you like he did, we've encountered hundreds of people near death and he never once picked anyone else up to help them. He even carried you like a Princess and fed you while you were in and out of consciousness!" Kisame tells me in a surprised voice, I lean back feeling a bit shocked. Those days are a blur to me I can't recall any of them! I'm shocked that he did this for me, but why would Itachi do it?_

_Just then he comes out of his room and stares at Kisame._

"_He summoned us," he says, I stand up and bow at Itachi._

"_Thank you for saving me! Thanks," I say to him with my head bent down, I really can't express my thanks; my face turns red as I keep my gaze down at the floor._

"_We have a new mission," he says walking towards the entrance of the house; I slowly get up and watch as he stands at the door waiting for Kisame._

"_What? We just finished one? Can't we have a break?" I wouldn't have taken Kisame as a complainer, he turns around to look at me, and "we'll be back in a bit!" he shouts over his shoulder I nod._

"_Have a safe trip!" I shout at their backs._

"_You take care, and watch over the house while we're gone," he says, I smile and nod then my eyes wander to the dark and silent man's back, he didn't even look at me…_

I haven't even thought about my team mates who died, I don't think about them…I feel so stupid for not worrying or thinking about them. I'm stupid for not doing anything…stupid and pathetic, I should have at least trained to become strong but no, I haven't…

* * *

I walk out of the store sighing, I bow at the man behind the counter as I close the door he smiles, I've gotten accustomed around this small village in the border of the Hidden Rain, where we live there is no shinobi village just small villages that have no allegiance to any one nation.

I kick the rock in front of me, and let out another sigh.

"Are the bags too heavy for you? We could help?" I turn back to see a group of four boys about my age following behind me, I smile and shake my head.

"Thank you for the offer but I can do it just fine on my own," I say giving them my back.

"Are you sure there are an awful lot of bags you have to carry there by yourself, do you live alone?" he asks me and some of his friends chuckle, what's so funny about that question?

"No, I live with two men," I answer glancing over my shoulder back at them.

"Are they your family?" one asks.

"No, they are…" what are they? Are they friends or what? Maybe just men I sleep with? Wait that sounds dirty!

"Who are they?" someone asks me.

"Roommates!" I answer without much thought.

"Are they at home?" my they sure ask a lot of questions!

"No, they are on a mission at the moment," I answer walking faster; the bags are pretty heavy…

"So you are alone?" the first guy who talked to me asks, I nod not knowing why I'm answering all their questions.

Maybe it is because I'm always alone and I would like someone to talk to, I wish I could make some friends. I mean Kisame is a nice man but he's just that, a guy, and Itachi, well he hardly speaks to me much less looks at me.

"Is it okay if we come over?" one guy asks, I whirl around feeling my cheeks heat up and smile.

"Really? Will you guys be my friends?" I ask, what has come over me?

"Sure!" they all answer together with a laugh, I tilt my head to the side and smile at them then I see someone behind them, and feel my smile widen as I notice who it is. "Master Itachi!!" I've gotten used to calling him that on occasion. "I'm surprised to see you so soon! Is Kisame with you?" I ask looking around for the man.

The guys turn around to look at who I'm talking to.

"I thought you said they were away?" the first guy who originally spoke to me asks.

"Who are they?" Itachi questions me walking to us.

"Some guys I found in the village, they were asking if it was okay to come over, is it fine with you Itachi?" I ask the man who slowly makes his way to us; he glares up at the boys.

"Have they been following you?" he asks not bothering to look up at me but keeps his deadly glare on the boys.

"Yes, and asking questions is something the matter?" I ask him growing a bit worried.

"Scram," he says in a low voice that for a minute I thought it was my imagination.

They guys laugh, "No," some say others look on seeming a bit terrified.

Without even reaching for his weapons pouch he throws something and I see a kunai going towards one of the boys.

"Don't you harm one hair on her, next time you see her, you run away," Itachi's voice is so cold that it brings chills up my spine, why is he talking like this? All of the guys run for it some scream like little girls others just run so fast that I think the wind is carrying them.

"What was that? Itachi are you fine?" I ask him, he glares up at me.

"Weren't you taught not to speak to strangers?" he asks me in a low voice, I nod. "Then why don't you follow what you were taught?" he questions me as he comes over to me and takes some of the bags out of my hold by force.

"They aren't strangers, they are villagers," I say as I run after Itachi who is walking quite quickly.

"Do you know them personally?" he asks sounding peeved.

"No, I just met them today on my way home," I say looking down at the ground.

"Don't talk to anyone in the village," he orders me, I feel the tears burn my eyes.

"But I get…I'm kind of lonely…" I whisper at his back. "You guys are mostly away, and leave me here all alone, I'd like to talk to people…an-and m-make-e some-e friends-s-s-s," I confess feeling like a child.

"You aren't our prisoner; you can leave any time you want, we aren't obligating you to stay with us," he says coldly and walks up ahead. I've gotten used to being with them that I've forgotten I'm not a part of their lives I'm just someone who's crashing at their home.

He never saw me as anything else, I'm such an idiot for thinking we had something more, kind of like a friendship of sorts, but I was wrong…maybe I was the only one who thought that…

I stand outside the house not wanting to go in, I…I don't understand Itachi…I sigh leaning against the front of the house; I should go in though instead of just standing out here. But if I don't stay here where would I go? Back to the village where everyone must have forgotten about me? Or should I search for Sasuke and kill him like I vowed to?

"Are you going to be mopping outside the house?" I hear Itachi say I look back at the front door of the house and find him leaning out glaring at me. "Inside," he says before going back into the house, I stand here a minute longer pondering my choices but forget everything and walk in cautiously not sure what's to come.

"U-um-m-m…w-where-e w-would-d you like-e me-e to store-e these things-s-s?" I ask him looking down at the floor to avoid his eyes; I'm such a chicken and push over.

"What I said was true, there is nothing keeping you in this place why don't you just leave already? Why must you stay with us? Wasn't your life in Konoha good? Go back and leave me alone," he says to me in a cold voice.

For all of the past year, Itachi Uchiha has not said more than twenty words to me in a day; never made eye-contact, was courteous _enough_; said thanks after every meal, pat me on the head about three times; called me by my name one time, never talks about his life before Akatsuki and has never talked about the stuff he and Kisame do in the Organization or why killed his family; never in the whole year I've been with him has he really acknowledged me.

Nothing deep and meaningful has ever escaped his lips at least not in my presence, so to hear him repeat himself once more in such a tone makes me break, the tears fall quickly and the hiccups shake my whole body, my core has been removed and the earth under my feet; the very same Earth that kept me up has vanished and now I have nothing to keep me up.

Everything I believed in has been shattered, like that perfect vase that was the most beautiful and made the flowers adorned in it seem to shine, I've broken into millions of pieces and no human alive can gather them all…

"W-why-y…d-d-did y-you-u-u s-s-s-save me-e-e then-n?" I scream out at him, he takes a step back his eyes growing a bit big at the shock of my outburst, my arms circle my middle, I glare up at the man that saved my life, "I-I was g-going to die-e and I-I was-s-s fine!!! I a-accepted my f-fate-e-e so why-y-y-y was I save-ed-ed by you??!"

He doesn't answer I just sense his eyes on me, will he answer or will he just give me his back like always?

"I don't know I can't figure that out…" I hear his voice over my sobs, I gasp looking up only to find him gone, I stand here alone…like always…alone…just me...

Only I feel this pain of loneliness…

* * *

I close myself off in my room, being close to her is dangerous, she's one scary girl, I stand here; can't believe me: Itachi Uchiha is scared of some girl.

I can't even understand what I did last year, why did I save her? I took care of her without any ulterior motives; I wasn't thinking of using her or anything, I just say her on the brink of death and decided to do everything I can to save her.

Honestly those were not the actions of a mass murder. But there was something about her that reminded me of Sasuke, she was helpless just like Sasuke was when I killed all the Uchiha's. She looked like an outsider who always looks in but is never invited, instead she's supposed to be happy just watching from the outside. That's what was going through my mind as I saw her there lying against the tree trunk, her whole body drenched in rain, then those near death eyes looked up at me, and her hand reached out to me and I took a hold of it; something in me hummed as I took her hand and carried her back to the house I've been staying at with Kisame.

I carried her in my arms, she was lighter then I imagined, she was almost skin and bones, the wet clothes she had on added weight but she was still really light in my arms.

I admit I by myself nursed her back to health, Kisame told me it was a lost cause but I disagreed sure I didn't say my thoughts out loud but kept them inside, and believed that she would become health and she did.

At first I thought she would hate me and run screaming when she found out it was me who nursed her back to health but to my utter surprise that wasn't the case, instead she just smiled and gave me her thanks. For a minute I was looking for the cameras waiting for someone to come out saying that I was caught on hidden camera but that didn't happen. Every day for the first week, I would wake up expecting to find her gone but nope she would always be awake and in the kitchen cooking for us.

And my heart beat would quicken at her sight in there cooking with a blush on her pale cheeks with time her figure would grow more womanly as she had steady meals, her short hair grew longer. Kisame would then tell me to order her to cut her hair but I refused…

"_Come on just go in to her room and order her to cut her hair, it's too long, you can't even see her eyes!!! How fair is that? She'll listen to you because she thinks highly of you!" he shouts, I look away feeling a slight blush appear on my cheeks and if Kisame sees that he'll tease me._

"_No, I'm not her dad to tell her to do something, if she wants to she'll do it," I say to him, he lets out a long exaggerated sigh._

"_You are an idiot! Can't you tell she has no money to pay and she's too afraid to ask you or me for money! How do you expect her to pay for a haircut if she has no cash?" he shouts, oh, yeah, I glare up at Kisame._

"_Why don't you give her?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him, he takes a step back._

"_She won't accept it from me! She favors you more!"_

"_That's a lie, she talks to you more," I say giving him my back. What am I supposed to say? Hey why is Kisame pushing me to tell her this? Does he know something I don't?_

"_So? She cares more about what you think then me," Kisame says with a bit of hurt in his voice._

"_Do you like her?" I question the man, he directs his eyes at me._

"_No, but she's a weak child; she's shy beyond words, a pushover and someone that is easily controlled," those are all bad things where is he getting at? "Yet none of those annoying things faze me. She reminds me of what a little sister would be. She'll never ask for anything so you have to give it to her." He finishes, I turn around knowing my face isn't as red._

"_Your whole point about everything is?"I question the man I've teamed up with and know he always has my back._

"_You should give her money to cut her hair!" he yells all exasperated, I glare up at him._

"_Why didn't you say that from the start?" I ask, I watch his whole body shake and throw his arms up in the air, he screams and pulls on his hair, I take a step back, I've never seen him like this he looks exasperated and annoyed rolled into one._

_Hinata comes running in only to crash into the door, she falls back and I watch her as she sits on the floor rubbing her nose and her face is bright red._

"_Oww…" she murmurs as the tears gather in her eyes._

"_Are you all right?" Kisame questions the girl, she nods her bangs covering her eyes completely, she reaches up to push them away but they go back, she does it again but they just go back. _

_Now that I take a good look at her, she's actually sitting on her hair, when did it grow that long? She's only been here for four months. Wait the clothes she has on are all sewed up, it looks as if the clothes is really old, has she really been wearing the same clothes this whole time?_

_I rub my forehead and let a sigh escape my lips. I give them both my back and walk over to my nightstand, I can feel both of them watch my back, I take out some money that I've received from Pain and look up at Kisame as I remove my Akatsuki robe and remove my headband._

"_We'll be back in a few hours," I say as I reach my hand out to her and pull her up. "Come on lets go," I say as she stands on her own, I sense her look back at Kisame. "He won't save you, let's go we don't have much time." I hurry out of the house and she runs after me._

"_I'm-m wondering-g M-Master I-Itachi w-where are we-we going-g?" she asks me, I glare back at her and she stumbles on some rocks I sigh and grab her before she falls face first into the dirt road._

"_Don't you have any hair clips or something to hold your hair up? What about clothing?" her eyes grow huge as she looks at me, her back is on my arm and her front is against my own her hair is flowing behind her and the ends touch the dirt. I should stand her straight instead of just holding her like this._

"_No-o I-I don't-t wear-r any-anything in my hair, I'm so-sorry!" she shouts, "t-this is th-the only-y c-clothes-s I-I h-have! I'm-m so-sorry-y," she whispers looking at my chest, I grab her should and pull her up, she stands on her own and plays around with her fingers as she looks down at the dirt. "I-I'm so-sorry-y," she continues to whisper._

"_Hinata," this is the first time I've called her by her name, she raises her head to stare at me with those huge innocent eyes. Why does she remind me of Sasuke? It must be because when he was a kid he had the same stare, yeah that's it. When she looks at me like this it makes me want to protect those eyes…to use everything in my power to keep them innocent and that's exactly what I plan to do. "I don't bite and I understand that you need things so if you ever need any money then tell me and I'll give it to you." I inform her and pat the top of her head._

_She instantly smiles and nods, this girl is so simple to please…_

"_You never did answer my question; where are we going?" she asks me with a slight blush and a tilt of the head._

"_To get you a haircut and some clothing," I simply answer her._

"_Itachi, should I get a job to pay you back? Would it be all right with you?" she asks innocently, I shake my head answering her harmless question._

"_You already work for Kisame and me," I say walking up ahead._

"_Doing what?" she ask me from behind._

"_House work," I say._

"_So I'm your maid?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay…" she responds in a soft whisper, "from now on I'll call you and Kisame: Master."_

"_I always wanted the Hyuga Heiress to call me Master," I mutter in a joking manner._

"_You know that about me?" she asks surprised, I nod recalling the day I met the five year-old Hinata she wasn't really allowed out of her house often and when she was she was always surrounded by an army of her branch family._

_I was with mother and Sasuke when we saw her walking down the street our Mother told us to bow and we did, Hinata smiled coyly and bowed back, I looked up to find her staring at me and for a second our eyes met but then one of the men stood in front of me glaring down at me and I glared up at him. Once she was far enough he left me but I heard him whisper: "Uchiha scum…" I watched his back wondering what he is insinuating._

_My mom said nothing she just held Sasuke's hand and asked me to walk, I didn't ask her anything, I knew who that girl was…_

_I look back over my shoulder and see a blushing Hinata she turns brighter as she notices me staring at her she bows her head down, her bangs making it impossible to see her bright red face._

I stare into my dark room; I didn't bother to turn on the light. Is she still crying?

I get what she means, I would like to call her my friend but it's not possible, we can't have a friendship…I've got to stay away from her…I have to keep my distance…

I feel the loneliness in my heart too.

It desires me to go to Hinata but I reject it, I don't want to hurt her, she's innocent in all of this, she isn't at fault.

I must keep being cold so that she'll go back to the village so that she might go back to the life she lost.

* * *

I stand outside his door, Itachi is on the other side, I bring my hand up and form a fist to knock on his door but my other hand gets it and forces it down to my side. My arm rests over my stomach it holds onto the other arm my fingers clutch onto it.

I should walk away but my feet are glued in place.

My head goes up and I look at the door, what he said is true I should leave but I don't want to; I want to stay here.

For the past year this place has felt more like a home than the Hyuga mansion in Konoha.

"I'm not leaving," I whisper, I won't! I'm going to stay here!

Just then the door swings open and I see Itachi's blank expression watch me; I look up to meet his cold eyes.

"I' am not leaving! I'm going to stay, you can throw me out if you want but I'll be back! I like it here, Kisame and you are like family to me! So if you tell me to leave again you won't be getting any dinner! Which by the way is done," I tell him with a smile, he stares at me for bit then I see a faint smile on his lips and he pats the top of my head.

"I can't win against you Hinata…" he tells me in a soft whisper. His words they sound funny to my ears, I see the sad expression on his face and something in me reacts. Before I think about it I hug him to me and just hold a motionless Itachi.

During the hug Itachi doesn't hug me back but he doesn't push me away either so that's a good sign. After a while he pulls me away, Itachi looks into my eyes his reflect the confusion he feels but I don't let him ask his question.

"It looked like you needed a hug," I say to him, his glare tells me he disagrees, I just smile. "Everyone needs a hug every once in a while," I say to him and walk away to the kitchen and serve dinner. My face feels really hot what exactly possessed me to do that?

If I think clearly about it, it was that expression he had…Itachi just looked really sad. I felt that I needed to do something to make him not feel so sad…Maybe it was bad that I hugged him…No, no I consider him my friend and friends hug one another, yup that's right!

It's so not because I have feelings for him! Nope that is not the reason! I don't feel like that not for Itachi.

Ah, who am I kidding? I do…I love Itachi…I don't mind that he is a murder, I don't give a damn that he's after Naruto or that he is the brother of the guy who ruined my life…

Hinata Hyuga is in love with Itachi Uchiha…

I fell in love with Itachi when he saved my life, I'll admit I wanted to die but deep inside my heart I wished I could live and that wish came true in the form of Itachi…


	2. By His Side

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**: Not to worry!!! Just take your time and enjoy your story!!! I'm the one who should beg for forgiveness!!! I'm sorry; I never intended it to take this long for me to update your story!!! And I still have to type up that other one shot for Itachi and Hinata the one I promised you!! I promise to get to it as soon as I can, is it okay with you? By the way, do you want me to send you the file for this story like I did for chapter one or no? I understand about your family issue, I hope everything gets better, I wish you only the best!!! Is everything okay now? If you want you can send me a PM if you don't want to discuss it her, but I hope you are fine!!!

Yay, I'm glad I can make you laugh with Kisame's antics!!! Yeah, those guys probably peed their pants too!!! Yeah, I really like to use italics but sometimes there are people who find it kind of annoying like they can't really read it well but I for one really like to use them for flashbacks more than anything! I'm glad you approve of them because they come up again in this chapter!!!! Yes, I'm glad I got through to you that desire of his; yup he wants to keep her safe more than anything!

I know I too at first didn't really like Itachi at all but once I started writing Just a Betrayal I started to like him…I'm weird…I know I just plain hate Sasuke especially now!!! Ah, he aggravates me so much!!!!!! Yes, not to worry I'll continue hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Unimaginable Bliss**: Not to worry! I never quit! I always continue all my stories even if they aren't good!!!

**winterkaguya****:** Thanks! I'm glad you find it interesting! I hope you like how it develops, but this is a short story so I kind of rushed it so to say! Yeah, they won't appear at all, it's just a short story I did for **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl** so no Akatsuki, just a short hopefully good story for her!

**harley944**: Thank you!! I really like the word cute!

**Rimas**: I'm sorry for taking so long to update!!! Thank you I'm glad!

**minaghostwolf**: Thank you I'm glad you do! Sadly this is a short story that I wrote especially for **lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl** so it's only three chapters long, this one and one more and that's the end of the story!

* * *

_**Something is wrong with my mouse…It's not functioning properly…**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: By his side**

She's acting weird almost as if she just realized something of great significance. Yeah that describes her facial expression; it shows her shock at the revelation, almost as if she never saw it coming.

The curious side in me wants me to ask what's wrong with her. But I decide against it, she is nothing to me. This girl is just someone who refuses to leave this house, yeah, that best describes Hinata to me.

She means nothing to me; if she were to die tomorrow I wouldn't care. That's how little she means to me.

It's not like I hate her or plan to kill her, I just don't care about Hinata enough to worry.

"Oww," I look across the table and she's dropped her spoon and is covering her mouth with her slender fingers.

I half stand ready to run to her side she notices and looks up to meet my eyes for the first time all evening. The look in her eyes is different; I can't put my finger on what's changed.

"It's okay Itachi, I just burned my lip with the hot soup," she tells me. I sit back down throwing daggers at her with my glare. She is an idiot! I look down at the soup, and keep my gaze down and begin to eat it, nothing has changed. She is still that defenseless girl I first saw in the rain.

I look up and find her looking at me one eyebrow is quirked up almost as if she is wondering about something; she gives her head a small shake. Then she nods bringing her bent fingers under her chin. Is she having a conversation in her mind?

Again the curious side of me wants to question this girl, she's a bit weird. Almost as if she just grasps that I've been staring at her the whole time. Her eyes grow huge and her complexion turns into a scarlet red. And just as fast she bows her head down at the table.

She brings a hand out from under the table and turns it into a fist hitting herself at the side of her head. Her bangs cover her eyes. Should I give her money to go cut her hair again?

She starts to eat once more and I keep my eyes on her; watching Hinata for some reason calms me and makes me want to know what's going on in her mind. What exactly is she thinking about?

* * *

OH MY FREAKING GOD! He was watching me the whole time?! If I could die on the spot I would my embarrassment is enough to kill me!

He probably thinks I'm a freak! Ahhhhhhhh! If I could scream without looking more like an idiot I would!

"The soup is really good," he says, I nod without looking up, I should continue the conversation but I'm scared I'll mix up my words and not get my point across. "You are a fantastic cook were you taught at your household?" he asks me softly. I nod once more and start to talk without looking up.

"At first I was told by my father that I wouldn't be allowed to attend the shinobi academy and wouldn't be taught the shinobi arts. So I was taught how to do household chores, well more like how to manage 'the help.' I was given cooking lessons so I could be able to 'feed my love' to my husband. But then father changed his mind and decided that I was to be allowed to learn the arts. But by then I already enjoyed cooking…" I tell him. This time it's his turn to stay quiet, he doesn't talk further and I don't continue. I just drink my soup in silence.

We continue with our dinner in silence, usually I can't stand such 'loud' silence but for some reason this silence isn't so bad. It lets me think clearly and further examine how I feel about Itachi.

Can he tell that I'm acting differently with him or does he not notice? It's most likely that he doesn't care if I had to choose it would be the last one.

"Where is Kisame?" I ask knowing he is a safe topic between us.

"He chose to stay behind at the hideout," he starts. "Akatsuki has been wondering why we always head here instead of hanging out with the rest of the group. Kisame put it upon himself to stay behind and ordered me to come home. So you wouldn't get lonely," he finished with that I raise my head to stare at him once more. A small smile comes onto his mouth, "for a minute I forgot what your face looked like," he tells me in a light tone, I smile up at him.

"I always knew you were a good guy I really thank you for not fighting with Kisame about who got to stay and keep me company. And who got to stay with the guys of Akatsuki. I'm happy that it was you Itachi, who saved me…I never got to really thank you and I do you know…" I say what I've been holding in since he saved my life. He looks taken back, almost like he forgot what it feels like to be thanked.

He watches me for a bit kind of like he's waiting for the punch line of my joke.

"It isn't a joke," I tell him with a small smile. "Now continue being the good guy and help me with the dishes." I say pushing my chair back and standing up with dishes in my hands.

He sits there and looks up at me with a tiny grin on his lips. I'd rub my eyes to see if what I'm seeing is a mirage but that would be disrespectful.

"If I do it once you'll always ask me to do it," he says in a definite tone, I smirk and walk away towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't because most of the time you aren't here to begin with," I say in a teasing tone, his smirk grows bigger and he gets up to follow after me. He lets out a loud whopping laugh.

I look down at the floor grinning like crazy. I made Itachi Uchiha laugh! I, the shy Hyuga heiress, made the most feared S-class criminal of Konoha to produce a laugh! If I could jump up and down and do some summersaults, I would.

But I won't instead I'll store the magical sound of his laugh in my heart. When I'm feeling sad I'll go back to this day and smile remembering this moment. We wash the dishes together not talking about much just about unimportant things.

I then serve him his share of dessert and sit with him to eat together.

"Have you always been the shy-push over? Or is this something that happened as you grew older?" he asks me returning to his former self, two can absolutely play this game; I innocently look up at him.

"Have you always been the heartless destroyer of clans?" I ask him an indifferent tone, he looks up at me. I can see a small glint in his eyes; he gives me his nod of approval. "Just as you have experienced, life shapes our future, it either makes us grow or become someone we never would've dreamed of. To me I was my father's constant disapproval that shaped me into the 'shy-pushover.' His constant glare and angry words made me speak less and try to blend in more. Staying away from the spot light and just keep to myself if I said anything wrong he'd lash out at me and I did not want that. Naturally I just decided to hide my true self." I tell him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Who is your true self?" he asks me, I look up and meet his eyes.

"I'm not sure," I answer sincerely. I'm beginning to feel comfortable around him.

I admit I was terrified of Itachi at first I thought he was rude and mean but soon afterwards he helped me.

The first time I went to the grocery store Itachi accompanied me and helped me with the bags. When I needed a haircut or new clothes Itachi was the one who paid for everything, even though I never asked him to. He even accompanied me to the shop in town where they sell kimonos and never got mad at me; even though it takes me forever to decide on what kind of kimonos I want.

"What about you who is the real Itachi?" I ask him bringing the spoon filled of ice cream to my lips.

"The mass murder," he easily answers, I nod not wanting to tell him he's wrong.

"You know how I said I was left for dead; do you know who it was that killed my team?" I question him as I look down at my bowl of melted ice cream.

"Was it me?" he asks in an unsure voice, I shake my head.

"Sasuke," I simply tell him, I keep my gaze down, and I don't hear a response or anything. I look up unsure and I find a surprised Itachi staring at me.

"He takes after me doesn't he?" he asks me in a funny tone with a smile on his lips. He stands with his bowl and walks towards the kitchen. I watch his back wondering if I mentioned something I shouldn't have.

After a few minutes he walks out of the kitchen and doesn't look over at me as he walks to his room and closes himself off in his bedroom.

What did that smile mean?

That very same night as I drift off and begin to sleep I hear something that causes my eyes to open and for me to sit up on my bed.

What was that? It heard like some kind of animal screaming out. My whole body begins to shake; I'm scared did a wild animal break into the house?

That same cry is let out I rub my arms trying to make the goose bumps disappear off my arms. Chills run up my spine, I jump out of my bed and land on my wobbly feet, I run out of my door and go to Itachi's door. He doesn't lock his door so I open it and stand inside his dark-plain room.

I see Itachi's body as he tosses and turns, his forehead is drenched in sweat and I see blood coming out of the sides of his mouth, what could he be…but before I can finish what I was going to think that scream I thought to be an animal's comes out of Itachi's open mouth. He was the one letting out that blood curdling scream.

My whole body shakes…that isn't normal…it hears as if 'something' has come over him…a demon maybe…?

I'm scared but my feet move by themselves and walk over to Itachi's unstill body, he's shaking and clutching onto the sheets, his knuckles are white. I slowly make my way to him; I can barely make out his pain-filled expression in this darkness.

"I-Itachi-i?" I whisper his name as I stand next to his bed.

I get no reaction from him and without even realizing it I hug him. I lean down and put my arms around his violently moving body, the tears that formed in my eyes fall out of the corners.

"E-everthing-g i-is f-fine-e," I whisper in a broken voice. Poor Itachi, he must suffer a lot and deal with it alone; he has no one to talk to or understand him. He is like a small child that needs comfort and love.

His whole body stops its movements and then I listen as he whispers, my eyes grow huge realizing what he's talking about. My fingers feel as if they've been dipped in ice water, no my whole body does. I rest my face in his neck as he continues whispering in his sleep. My sobs make his neck watery, how could I not see this? How is it that I who have said that I love Itachi…yet believed what I was told of him! I'm a foolish girl who believed I knew the man I loved…I'm an idiot…

* * *

I wake up feeling like I got a very good night sleep which is weird considering the nightmare I had last night. I put one arm over my eyes and throw my arm to my right side only to have it bounce back up, what? That felt like two…I quickly remove my arm from my eyes and find Hinata has moved to her side and is watching me with her eyes red and puffy; almost like she's been crying the whole night.

Why is it that it has taken me a full year to just notice that this Hinata is really a girl…I mean a women.

I feel my face turn bright red; I look away not wanting Hinata to figure out how embarrassed I really am.

"What are you doing in my room?" I question the girl in the meanest voice I've got. I expect her to run away saying she's sorry but instead I feel her hug me from behind, I look at her and she rubs her face on my back.

Her movements have left me without a breath and words to express my surprise.

I hear her low mouse like voice speak to me.

"I finally see the real Itachi," she starts, "the protective older brother that loves his younger brother more than anything in the world." She whispers softly, what? Where is all of this coming from? "I'm so sorry for doubting you! Forgive me for thinking that Konoha was the greatest village! I'm just so sorry!" she tells me in the most sincere voice I've heard anyone use.

There's something warm in my heart…but I push away that feeling. I pull her arms off of me.

"Mind your own business, leave; I never want to see you again. If you speak about what you heard then I'll kill you and the person you informed." I warn her keeping my voice emotionally detached. I should let her leave because she'll be in danger even more if the village was to find out. I can't protect her though…its better that she leaves.

"Please, don't push me away!" she shouts in a pleading voice. "I want to stay by your side! Let me be a part of your life!" she shouts at me in a voice that makes my heart beat accelerate. Her words are reaching the heart I thought I threw away that night I killed my fellow Uchiha's. I close my eyes letting the guilt and regret wash over me. Then I turn around and open my eyes to stare at her crying eyes with my Sharingan activated. I create the hand seals and begin to cast my Genjutsu, the tears fall faster out of the corner of her eyes as her eyes grow big realizing what I intend to do to her. Hinata's lips move and I listen to her words.

"Please don't forget me, please I love-" but she doesn't get to finish her sentence because my Genjutsu has been cast. She falls back her eyes closing and I just watch.

"I do too…my only regret is that I won't see you happy…" I whisper leaning over her motionless body, her eyes are close, I kiss her lips softly and say the word I've never felt until now…

"_Sorry_…"

* * *

I was found lying unconscious in front of Konoha gates. I was brought in and I woke up in the hospital.

I was asked what I have been doing for the past year and a half. But my mind is blank, I don't remember what has happened in the year…I only told them that my team mates were killed and I was left for dead by the killer but I couldn't remember who it was that killed them…

"She must have suffered greatly and chose to forget what happened to her in the time she was away." The Hokage Tsunade tells my dad as I sit here pretending not to listen, I glance down at my fidgeting fingers.

"She looks fine though, healthy and functions properly. No signs of torture, so what could've been so bad that she'd force herself to forget?" my dad asks in a worried tone.

Then the Hokage turns to look at me and I nervously smile at her.

"Don't worry about it Lady Hinata, with time all your wounds will heal and who knows maybe you'll get all your memories you forgot," the Hokage tells me in a motherly voice.

"Yes, I'll try!" I say to her, she shakes her head.

"Don't try they'll come to you in no time," she responds, I nod.

"Lady Hokage thank you, we'll return if anything occurs," my father says standing. I stand before he orders me to and follow him; I bow at the Hokage whom smiles kindly at me.

* * *

A week passes by before my father permits me to leave the compound. Every one of the rookies came to see me, even Shikamaru made an effort, I thought I would faint at the sight of Naruto but I didn't. Instead I was happy and not nervous at all. My father then required me to sit as all the Hyuga higher-ups came and visited me; thankfully Neji was allowed to stay by my side. He helped me when I was too nervous to talk to those powerful Hyuga clan's men and women.

After a whole day of forced smiles and bowing, my dad permitted my friends to visit me once more.

Hanabi sits next to me the whole time and holds my hand while the over protective Neji keeps watch for any hidden danger.

Sakura and Ino stare at me with tears shining in their eyes, Naruto is eating with Chouji, Lee is dancing and TenTen is watching him, Shikamaru is yawning.

"Hinata my very-best-friend-and-rival Neji has been searching for you non-stop this whole time! My dear team mate Neji was in the dumps-" but Shikamaru's voice stops Lee.

"Are you saying you don't remember _anything_?" he asks me once more.

"Do you doubt Lady Hinata?" Neji questions Shikamaru in a low-threatening tone, I reach up and touch Neji gently on his arm.

"It's alright," I whisper, and then I look over at Shikamaru, "no, I can honestly say I don't, there's…this dense dark fog that is covering my mind."

"She's got scars to prove she almost died," Sakura speaks up, "I examined her along with the Hokage and I can vouch that she was really left for dead."

"Do you remember what happened in the fight?" he continues to ask.

"Are you a part of the interrogation squad?" Hanabi questions him in a snobby tone.

"Yeah, what is wrong with you? Shouldn't you just be happy that Hinata is alive?" Ino asks.

"Of course but I'm also sad about my friends Shino and Kiba, haven't you seen how depressed Asuma-sensei is by Kurenai-sensei's death?" Shikamaru quietly asks. This causes Naruto and Chouji to stop eating to look down at the floor with a sad expression on their faces.

Just thinking about my two team mates and sensei's death causes this pang of guilt because I survived the ugly fate and they didn't! The tears start to overflow, why can't I remember the killer?! What's blocking my memory?! Am I that useless that I can't even remember a stupid face?

"Hinata calm down, take a deep breath," Sakura instructs me, "Everyone leave, she's having a panic attack!" she yells out.

I feel the room cave in, I'm in a dark place, and my breaths are coming out shallow. My lungs won't fill I'm not breathing in enough air.

"You are fine, just think of something pleasant, a good memory," Sakura instructs me. I look around and see myself in a house that's in the middle of nowhere. I hear the door open and I look over at the door, this feeling…could it be called happiness? "There see everything is fine," I hear Sakura's soft and kind voice whisper to me.

I throw myself at her and hug Sakura; she runs her hands up and down my back.

"I was happy…" I murmur.

"I know you are," she whispers.

"No, wherever I was…I was living with someone, that person got back and I felt really happy, like I was waiting for his return."

"It was a guy? You lived with a guy this whole time? I never…" she says in a disbelieving voice.

"It was in the middle of nowhere," I respond.

"Do you think you were in love?" she continues her questions.

"I'm not sure…I still don't remember," I tell her growing confused.

"Don't think too hard, your memories will return don't worry about them. For now just live, Hinata continue the life you lead before all those bad things happened," Sakura instructs me.

I pull away and nod. "Thank you," I sincerely say to her, she brushes away my thanks then turns her head to the door.

"You all better keep what you heard a secret!" she shouts and the doors open, Hanabi runs to me.

"Hinata does that mean I'll have a brother?" she asks me as she holds me in a tight hug; I become red and look away.

"Lady Hanabi don't ask such questions!" Neji says Hanabi sticks out her tongue at him.

"Hanabi behave, and I really don't know," I answer truthfully.

"I only asked because I know Neji wouldn't ask, he's too shy," Hanabi says in a innocent tone but I know better.

"That's true! He is!" Lee agrees with my sister; Naruto, Chouji, TenTen and Ino all chuckle. Neji glares at them but keeps his mouth shut.

"You should all leave Lady Hinata is tired and wishes to rest," Neji tells the group.

"Now you are a mind reader?" TenTen questions Neji, he turns his deadly glare at her.

"But I wanted to ask Hinata about her boyfriend! Is he hot? Did you guys do it? What was it like-" but Sakura's hand covers Ino's mouth.

"I'll visit tomorrow," she says and pulls Ino along with her.

"We'll be going too, I didn't mean for you to have-" but I stop Shikamaru from going on.

"I know, I understand don't worry, it's not like I'm going to send a team of Hyuga's to go to your house at night to kill you," I say with a smile. He looks at me wondering if I'm serious or what. "Was that a bad joke?" I ask him feeling insecure.

"No, it was funny! Didn't you see Shikamaru's expression? He was scared out of his mind! I thought he would piss his pants! Who knew you were so funny!" Naruto shouts while laughing and not being able to stop.

"What a drag," Shikamaru says walking away and waves at me, I smile at his back.

"Wait up Shikamaru!" Chouji shouts chasing after him. "Bye Hinata, I'll come back soon," he informs me.

"Tell me a day ahead so that I can bake those cookies you like!" I shout.

"Will do!"

"So Hinata, I'll see you around too! I got to practice my jutsu's actually Kakashi-sensei promised to teach me one on one again! I'll get strong enough to bring Sasuke back!" he proclaims loudly, I grin but react to Sasuke's name.

The wound across my stomach to my chest begins to hurt. Neji kneels in front of me.

"Hinata-sama! Is something wrong?" he shouts, I shake my head and weakly smile at him.

"No, Neji, I just…I need some air, I'll return in a bit," I announce walking away. I expect him to follow me but TenTen and Hanabi stop him.

Good I want to be alone and think.

* * *

I walk around Konoha and try to consider things over but as I do I walk by the abandon part of the city, isn't this where the Uchiha's lived?

"_I was ordered I never wanted to but I had to…to protect Konoha…_" whose voice is this? Why am I crying, this pang in my heart is bring me pain.

What is the cause?

"_But I couldn't…not…Sasuke…I couldn't kill him…the Third Hokage promised to protect Sasuke for me, but Orochimaru got to him…I'm sorry father…mother…I couldn't let you, my family kill all those innocent people in the village. They had nothing to do with it…I couldn't permit your coup d'état_," his voice brings the same warmth and happiness as the house did…If I close my eyes…

"_Do you wish to live?_" his voice hears so far away."_Did I save you for nothing? I put a lot of effort in curing you; don't I deserve at least to hear your voice once? That night I saved you, your voice was a whisper and I couldn't hear it over the rain. You must continue to fight, for me._"

"_Itachi the Leader is calling us!_"

My eyes open realizing what I just remembered! That was when I was unconscious after Sasuke tried to kill me! No, before I think further about it I run to the Hokage's office. By this time he should've already planned his death! I must prevent it before Itachi dies!

I can't have the man I love die like that! I want my happily ever after!

That'll only happen if Itachi is by my side!

I must become strong, I have to hold on to my dream and not let it go!

I have to save Itachi!


	3. My Happily Ever After

**Rimas**: Thank you, hopefully I didn't make you wait too much!!!

* * *

_So this is the end of this short story for: _**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl** _I hope you liked it Mary-am!!!!_

_I know Sasuke is a bit…weird but I thought that if he forgave Itachi then he would act like this, you know kind of like possessive of him and all that, and Sasuke would constantly clash with Hinata and they'd argue all the time…_

_Oh the italics in the story are Itachi's thoughts!!_

_So I present the end of the short story I wrote for _**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**_ it's going to take me a bit to update the other story but I promise to do it, okay?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Happily Ever After**

"I was expecting to find Hinata cooking my favorite meal! Where is she?" Kisame is being a pain.

"She heard things she wasn't supposed to so I had her forget all about her time here and I returned her back to the village," I respond.

"What did she hear?" he asks me, I stare at him.

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you," I say seriously.

"I'll miss her," Kisame quietly says. I walk away making my way to my room, he's going to start to talk about her if I stay with him. I don't want to hear anything about Hinata. Because if I do I'll regret everything I did and I'd risk going into the village to take her back…

* * *

I run as fast as I can, please let him still be in the house. Let Itachi be there!! The Hokage gave me permission to leave and if something were to happen I was to use the scroll she gave me.

She showed me how to use it and if the need for it comes then I will use the scroll.

I'm close just a little farther and that's when I see the house, I open the door without calling out I go to Itachi's room and open the door only to find it empty. I swallow down my worry.

"Itachi! Kisame!" I yell out, no response I activate my Byakugan, no one is in here!

Shit! I missed them! Where could they be? Are thy on a mission?

I'm stupid! I'm wasting time standing around worrying. I run out the front door. I'll ask myself questions as I search. I should've brought my team…wait…I-I-I forgot…my team…is dead…How could I have…

I'm sorry you guys…I never meant to forget…I don't intend to…please forgive me!

Where could he be? I love him but know nothing about him! What does he like to do? Does he read? If so what kind of books does he like? I just want to know more about him…

Wait is that?

"Kisame!" I yell out as I jump off the tree branch, he looks at me his eyes grow wide.

"I thought Itachi erased your memories," he says shocked.

"Kisame where is he?" I shout he looks away. Kisame knows something, I get closer and grab his arm and lightly shake the huge man. "Please tell me where Itachi is!" Kisame looks me in the eyes and I sense what he is about to tell me will hurt…

"He's fighting Sasuke about now," he tells me his voice sounds a bit odd.

"Where?" I've got to be strong, yeah, can't allow myself to break down; I must put a stop to Itachi. I have to save him!

"I can't tell you," he answers looking away from me. I want to shake him and demand he answer but he looks down at me. "But if anyone can save him it's you Hinata. Follow me I'll take you to them," he says as he starts to run, I follow after him. Kisame believes in me so I should trust myself too.

Just as we go closer to the hideout Kisame mentioned I look up at the top and something catches my eyes, I jump up only to find Itachi surrounded by some kind of huge spirit like _yamabushi_. I watch as Itachi slowly makes his way to an exhausted Sasuke, what are those black flames surrounding us? I'm terrified…how am I supposed to stop the last two Uchiha's? But then suddenly I find myself standing in front of Sasuke with my arms stretched out to the side. I look up and meet Itachi's empty eyes.

Itachi watches me, like always he doesn't let on what he feels or thinks it's not shown on his expression.

"I can't believe you were strong enough to break the Genjutsu after such a short period of time. You are too late because I will kill Sasuke to take his eyes. I have to if I want to live," he says it in such a believable tone, that it makes me want to step aside and let him finish Sasuke off.

"Stop lying! For once speak with your heart instead of denying it!" I scream out at Itachi, he shows his shock at my outburst and I feel a little bit of happiness. I then turn my head back to look down at Sasuke. "You must listen to me! You have to know the real reason why Itachi killed your clan!" I turn my head to look at Itachi and see him fall to his knees growing tired and out of breath like Sasuke behind me.

"Shut up Hinata, or else you'll leave me no choice but to kill you," I think about it but Itachi wouldn't kill me, I trust him.

"Itachi had to kill the clan because they were planning a coup d'état. They wanted to overthrow the Third Hokage! Itachi couldn't let countless innocent villagers to be killed for the Uchiha's selfish gain! Itachi, he had a great love for the whole village and didn't want to see the village he loved in ruins, so he put himself up against your whole clan under the Hokage's orders! The Hokage and village Councilors ordered him to kill all the Uchiha's but he failed," I say.

"What are you talking about? He did! He killed them all!" Sasuke cries out. I turn around to face the angry Sasuke giving Itachi my back.

"No, he didn't," I say in a sad whisper, I kneel down in front of him and stare into his eyes. "You are still alive. When he was supposed to kill you he didn't go through with it. Sasuke it shows that Itachi loved you more than the village! It's proof of his love for you!" I yell down at him.

"That's stupid! Move out of the way if you don't I'll kill you!" Sasuke yells forcing himself to stand.

"Itachi could've easily killed you that night! Doesn't that prove what I said as the truth?" I question him, he glares at me.

"Move I'm going to finish this. That guy he's a merciless killer! He wouldn't do anything nice! What you said can't be…nothing is true…none of it!" he screams out. A part of me feels sad that I'm the one who's telling him all of this. It should be Itachi, he should tell the truth. I look back to find him coughing up blood I want to run to his side but I have to get through to Sasuke.

"Sasuke listen to me! Think back to that night! Try to recall what really happened! If you do then you'll know what I say is true!" I shout hoping to reach Sasuke who looks like he's lost.

This must be painful for him. His whole life has been a lie. Everything he believed in was not the truth. I watch him; those dark Sharingan eyes change into a different type. He must have realized that everything I said wasn't a lie. He drew his own conclusions.

His weird Sharingan eyes grow sinister and suddenly he screams out as if he's in great pain. I take a step back watching the pissed off Sasuke. Something about him is freaking me out. Did he suddenly just snap could he not take any of it anymore?

Just then his whole body begins to throw electricity from all of his body; he looks up at the sky and lets out an animal like scream.

A very powerful electrical current is thrown at me. It's too late, I can't move nor duck. I can't run away from this. Instead I just close my eyes and let the happiness I feel wash over me.

I'm happy that I was able to bring both brothers back together. They were a part for so long…at least Itachi has Sasuke now…

Wait a minute…I open my eyes finding it weird that Sasuke's electricity hasn't hit me yet. No! Itachi he wouldn't throw me out of the way to save me! He wouldn't put himself in danger to rescue me!

I see Kisame standing in front of me and Itachi laying on the ground next to him.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let my best friend die?" Kisame asks me before turning into smoke. That was just a clone! Thank goodness Kisame is okay.

I run to Itachi and hold him up he lays his head on my lap. I choke back my tears; he doesn't want to see me cry!

"Stay with me!" I whisper, his eyes meet mine and I feel his wet hand caress my cheek, I hold his hand against my cheek.

"I can't…I have to leave…my time in this world is up…I can't live here anymore…all the pain…I inflicted on you…and Sasuke…" I stop him as I shout.

"I forgive you!" his eyes turn sad.

"I can't…forgive myself…" he whispers in such a low voice that I'm afraid he's really at deaths door.

"I order you to stop being a pain in the ass! Get up now and walk on your own two feet!" I shout in the meanest voice I have. I hear him chuckle.

"This…is…a….new…side to you…that I won't…be…able to…see…" his voice is too low, his breathing is louder. "I'm sorry…for the pain…I made you…suffer through…" his eyes close and my heart feels as if it's being squeezed. This pain and sadness is making my eyes water. "If I'm reborn into a new world…and your soul is brought to the same world…my own soul will seek yours. This time our love wasn't meant to be…but from the next life on, we'll find one another…we'll always find each other…because I don't plan to miss out…" the sobs make it hard for me to breath. He opens his eyes to look up at Sasuke who has come to be by Itachi's side.

Sasuke has calmed down but he realizes that Itachi won't make it.

"I'm sorry," Itachi says with all of his heart, I don't look up to see Sasuke's reaction. "Please Sasuke…take care of Hinata…I won't be able to…but you will…my eyes…too heavy…" with that he closes them.

What? I'm…I have to…

* * *

_My world is black, my thoughts are of Hinata and Sasuke…aren't I supposed to be met by someone? Where am I?_

"It's my turn! I'm supposed to feed him the broth!" _wait is that Hinata?_

"Shut up! You are such a liar, I wrote it down and today is my turn to feed my brother!"_ Sasuke? Why are they arguing?_

"When he wakes up **we** are leaving you behind!" _she shouts._

"Liar! **My** brother loves me more then you!" _hey yells back at her._

"Ha! Itachi is mine so leave us alone!"

"Hinata! Itachi doesn't want you! He only needs-"

"Both of you shut up or else you'll be banned from this room!" _some girl's voice I don't know yells out._

"Sorry!" _both Hinata and Sasuke whisper_.

"Now behave! God you're worse than children!" _why am I dreaming this? Have I not moved on yet?_

_I'm so tired of waiting…_

"Brother I just don't get what you see in her? All she ever talks about is the two of you, her plans for the two of you…she cries a lot you know…I haven't actually seen her but her eyes are always red and puffy. She pretends to be strong but she isn't she's a weak girl with a big heart. She forgave me so easily…you know she takes care of me as if she's my sister…I won't let her take you away because you are my brother…But you should wake up now so she can stop crying. She's too much trouble. I don't want to take care of her anymore…"

"Sasuke Uchiha what lies are you fabrication to your brother? Look that day it was an accident! Itachi I never wanted to see him naked! He's a liar! Sasuke left the bathroom door unlocked and I really had to go so when I saw him in the bathroom naked and out of the shower…I never wanted to see him like that!" _she yells._

"I never said any of that," _Sasuke responds in a tired voice_.

"Eh?! Did I really? Stupid Sasuke! I hate you!!!!"

"Whatever…"

"You guys…" _that's a new female I never heard before, no wait isn't that…_

"Sorry Hokage!" _Hinata yells out_.

_So they are getting along pretty well…that's good…if anyone has to marry Hinata I would rather it be Sasuke…_

_I start to think of Hinata and ask her. If I could be reborn can it be with you?_

"How about?" _wait why am I hearing her voice so closely? It's almost as if she's responding. _"You stay with me until the next time comes?" _I turn my head wondering where her voice is coming from. _"Open your eyes," I hear her whisper. I do and become shocked to see her. Hinata's smile is so big that it brings one to my own mouth.

"You are a jerk for making me believe that you died!" she says. I sit up and start to get off the bed but she comes to me and softly pushes me down. She shakes her head, her tears fly around. "Don't you dare move or close your eyes! I'll be right back I have to go call the Hokage to come over." Her voice is breaking and she runs out the door and I hear as she screams out "Hokage!!" This is a great dream…this can't be real. My imagination is getting to me.

"It isn't," that's, I look over to find Sasuke walk in to the room. I hear Hinata in the background still screaming out "Hokage." "This is all real. I tried taking care of Hinata for you brother but she's too much of a baby. Hinata kept repeating that she can't live without you." Today has been nothing but shocks; Sasuke is talking to me as if nothing happened.

"Hinata planned ahead when she came looking for you. The Hokage sent team seven, my old team, after Hinata. After you passed out Hinata took out a scroll and summoned the Hokage there, where we were. And the Hokage began to heal you there and she brought the two of us back to the village." Sasuke finishes keeping his eyes on the floor while he was talking to me he didn't look up once.

Wait?! Why?! How?! This…everything is too much…I can't keep my thoughts straight.

"Please forgive me brother. If you accept me, I'd like to be the little brother of the greatest man," Sasuke says in a honest voice. His words embarrass him but they make me really happy. I look away not able to meet his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I say looking at him. Sasuke comes closer and leans down to hug me, I hug him back.

"Hey! No fair! Stupid Sasuke, why the hell are you hugging **my** husband?" Hinata yells running to us.

"Hmph! He was my brother before he ever met you," he says holding me tighter.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you let go of my husband!" she yells grabbing onto his arm and tries to pull him away.

"Hn! He isn't even your husband! I doubt **my** brother would want you," he says in a child like tone.

"Both of you shut up! I've had enough! All this arguing is pissing me off! Either you shut your mouths or I'll make you two idiots suffer!" The Hokage yells out. Sasuke lets go of me and Hinata smiles at me and walks to be but is stopped. The Hokage grabs her obi to stop her. Hinata's beautiful face losses its color and Sasuke snickers as she stands next to him.

"They have been a thorn at my side since you've been here!" The Hokage shouts at me. I look over at Hinata and she smiles at me. My cheeks grow hot and I stare at her to see those pale cheeks turn bright red.

* * *

**Five years later…**

I spoke to the Hokage about everything and her punishment for Sasuke and me is that the two of us must live in the village until we die. She really was the Third Hokage's student. At first some of the villagers were afraid of us but with Hinata's help it got better. After all who would openly defy the "Princess" of the village?

The Fifth Hokage explained that the illness I had wasn't real but a result of the guilt I felt over what happened to the Uchiha's. That my brain made my body sick as a punishment on myself, which is crazy if you ask me…

I married Hinata much to Sasuke's dismay.

I look up over at my pregnant wife who is carrying our fourth child, our daughter: Kagura holds onto Hinata's leg as Hinata stands at the stove cooking.

I admit that I'm really happy and wish to stay this way forever.

Sasuke then comes into our house at the Uchiha compound and he calls out for us. Kagura let's go of her mom's leg to run to her uncle.

"Really Kagura, I don't see how a cute girl like you can be the daughter of your mother!" he always says the same thing. I look over at my pissed off wife, this is bad; she's holding onto a knife, she wouldn't…

"What are you talking about? She's the splitting image of her mother!" Naruto yells.

"Shut up dope!" both Kagura and Sasuke say in unison, Naruto takes a step back the shock he feels is shown on his face.

"Eh?!" he shouts.

"Sasuke stop teaching her to say that!" Hinata says looking over her shoulder to glare at him.

"But mommy it's true!" she says clinging onto Sasuke's neck.

"Your mom has a better attitude," Naruto says.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Hinata, Sasuke and Kagura say together. Naruto takes a couple more steps back and his face becomes pale.

"Didn't this all happen yesterday Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks looking back at Kakashi who has his nose stuck in a book.

"Yeah, and the day before, and the day before that, it's an unending cycle," he says, it's true. Naruto will continue to fall for this for a long time to come.

Kagura comes up on my lap and sits on my leg her small arms try to go around my stomach but they aren't long enough.

"Daddy did you need a hug?" she asks me, this innocent question causes me to choke up.

"Yeah, from you always," I tell her softly as I hug her back. She looks up at me her eyes are the same as Hinata's.

"Kagura he's my brother you know if anyone should give him a hug it should be me!" Sasuke shouts.

"You'd break my daddy's legs! You're too big and I'm his daughter! He loves me more!" she shouts back at Sasuke.

"Both of you are wrong, he loves his wife more than a _stupid _brother and an _adorable _daughter," Hinata never lets this kind of talk go.

Hopefully the boys come soon they know what to do when this kind of conversation happens.

"You've got quite a family Itachi. Never would've pictured you as the kind of guy who would settle down and marry," Kakashi tells me as he takes a seat next to me at the huge dining table we have in our kitchen.

"I never did either," I answer honestly as I look over at him. Is he smiling under that mask?

"Have you talked to them about your eyes?" he asks, I nod.

"Hokage-sama came to the conclusion that the Mangekyo Sharingan was the cause. I'm not to use I anymore if I want to keep my vision." I look over at Hinata who is talking loudly to Sasuke, he talks louder to her. "I want to keep seeing them," I respond for some reason. I sense his eyes on me as I keep a close watch on my wife and brother.

"We're back!" Hashirama and Hiro, our twin boys say together as they enter the kitchen.

"How was training at the Hyuga's?" I ask them.

"They are learning the gentle fist quite fast," Neji, Hinata's cousin and our boy's sensei, answers the question I asked my boy's.

"Are they better then you?" I ask him, he looks away with a sour look on his face.

"Well they still have a long way-" he begins but is stopped by Hashirama.

"We beat sensei already; he went to a corner and began to cry like a baby."

"Saying stuff like: 'Hinata left me to marry stupid Itachi and now to make my already bleeding wound hurt more, she has genius children. If only Hinata chose-" but Neji covers Hiro's mouth and he can't continue what he was about to say. I look up at an embarrassed Neji.

"Kids like to make things up, I would never-" but Hashirama once more interrupts him.

"Hiro isn't lying I heard him too!"

"Now boys, you leave sensei alone and go wash your hands, take Kagura with you. She touched your uncle Sasuke and who knows what kind of diseases he has," Hinata says.

"Hey!" Sasuke yells a bit hurt by Hinata's words.

"We understand mama," they say with a wicked smile.

"What are you teaching my nephews?!" Sasuke asks her.

"Hey, don't you raise your voice at my cousin!" Neji shouts walking to Hinata. I should be jealous of Neji's love for Hinata but she only loves me so it's fine.

"How was work today?" Sakura asks me, she's used to this so she ignores Neji and Sasuke as they continue to yell at one another.

"Are those brats mean to you?" Naruto asks sitting next to his sensei.

"It was fine. They aren't, they all want to be taught by me so they suck up to me," I say to them.

"Can you teach me about Genjutsu? Kakashi-sensei always said that I would be good with Genjutsu but I've never known anyone who was good at them." Sakura tells me.

"Sure, I've been meaning to teach my kids about Genjutsu so as I teach them I'll teach you too," I say to her.

"Eh?! Well then teach me too!" Naruto shouts.

"I thought you sucked at Genjutsu?" I ask him.

"I do! Who knows if I'm taught by you then maybe I'll be good!" Naruto admits with a smile. I smile back, this is the sucking up I was talking about.

Really all these compliments and friends; especially my family I deserve none of it. A man like me deserves no happiness.

"Yes, you do," Hinata whispers as she hugs me from behind. "You do because you are the greatest man in the village." I smile down at the table. If Hinata says that I do, then I guess it's true.

"This isn't the Itachi I want!" Naruto shouts out of nowhere and hits the wood table with his fist. "Itachi has become too soft! What the hell is up with that?"

"It doesn't matter what you want," Sasuke speaks up. "This Itachi is the one I want, because he's just like how he was back then."

"You too have changed! Why? What's wrong with you guys?!" Naruto continues to yell.

"I know," Sasuke responds in a low voice. "The hate that drove me has turned into love for my family," he says but then he looks up at Hinata, "except for you!"

"If I'm reborn I'd like to experience all of this once more with all of you," I say standing up and looking at our group and my eyes seek out Hinata's bright smile. I stretch my hand out at her and she takes it.

"My soul will always seek yours. It won't rest until it finds you," she answers with such confidence that all I can do is grin at her.

"Mama we're hungry!" all three of our children say as they walk to us.

"Okay, are all of you staying too?" Hinata asks, the rest of the people who've gathered in our home. They nod but I don't let go of her hand instead I pull her towards me and force her to sit down in the chair I've moved close to me.

"You will stay here. Sasuke and Neji will serve us," I say our kids follow me and sit down at the table across from us. Hinata stares at me and nods.

I have to take care of her since most of the time she cares for everyone else but herself. But that's what makes Hinata…

"I was planning to anyway not because of what you said!" Neji shouts. I nod grinning at Hinata as she scoots her chair even closer to me and rest her head on my shoulder. This is how I plan to live until I die and once I'm born into a new world I'll live like this in that life too…

Because my soul won't stop until it seeks Hinata's…

* * *

_The End!_

_I hope you liked it!!!!_

_I had to give Itachi a happy ending, he deserves it, I think..._


End file.
